1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic management platforms and, particularly, to a digital signature system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, document signatures are needed in many occasions, such as in enterprise operations. Conventional document signature methods involve manual writing which wastes manpower and time. In order to solve the problems, an electronic signature system is needed. However, conventional electronic signature system cannot record signers' signatures, which may be inconvenient when a signature is needed.